Shipwrecked
by Aquamarine98
Summary: A girl gets shipwrecked on an island when her yacht crashes... What will happen? Will she ever get off? Is she going to survive? Who will she meet? And the most important question of all... Wait! I can't tell you! You just have to read the story to find out! Short and sweet one-shot for now, but I am making it a full story! Enjoy!


**Hi y'all! This was a project I had to do for school so I modified it and made it Percy Jackson style! It's AU sort-of, I don't really know what to call it. Leave some feedback, I'd really be thankful!**

* * *

I awoke on the morning of the 10th of July well rested and ready to try to signal far away ships so they could rescue me. The sun was bright and shining onto the white sand around me. Crests of glittering blue waves splashed onto the shore and the wind was calm, allowing me to enjoy the warm loving embrace of the star we call the center of our galaxy. I had washed up here after my yacht had crashed during a horrific storm and then got separated from my friends by the storming mad waves. It had been 3 days. For all I knew they were sinking to Davy Jones' locker as I sat on the beach sunning myself. Then I looked more closely at my surroundings.

Footprints, only one set, walked up and down the beach. The depressions in the sand were faint, a size eight, and mussed up. The scary thing was, they weren't mine. They had missed my hideout completely; it was covered by the trees canopy. Yet, I was curious, because they were human prints. So I followed them into the dark forbidden depths of the trees.

They winded around paths and caves, going from place to place in the big jungle. The dark openings of terrifying darkness frightened the living daylights out of me, but I kept on going. They walked with purpose, never faltering and never straying off the slightly worn path. Then, they stopped, and I looked around. I found myself in a large clearing that was filled with crude baskets, old fire pits, and clotheslines from which hung ratty shorts and T-shirts. A lone shoe was strewn at the opposite side of the campground.

A stick cracked behind me. I whirled around and saw someone standing about 10 feet back. A girl about 14 years old stood open-mouthed, ready to bolt. Her blond hair was sun-streaked and tangled. It was thrown up into a messy ponytail and her bangs hung in her eyes. Gray eyes the color of a stormy sky stared at me, unblinking. She was stick-thin and a threadbare dress hung off her frame. She was defiantly pretty in a teenager sort of way. A button nose and dimples decorated her face, and she was average height, about 5'6".

She moved slowly, as if I might attack. I noticed a boy about 15 behind her, he moved in front of her protectively. He had dark hark and sea green eyes and was tall and lanky.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

I opened my mouth to speak, "Hi, I'm Mary."

The girl peeked out from behind the boy and whispered, "I'm Annabeth. This is Percy. How did you get here?" She had a delicate voice and clung to the boy she called Percy. He pulled her out from behind him and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. She latched herself onto his shirt.

"Come sit down, and we can talk," he said.

I thankfully sat down on one of the logs by the fire.

"I've only been here for a three days," I said wearily.

"We've been here for three years."

My mouth dropped open and I sat unblinking.

"Three years!" I exclaimed. "That's a long time! How old are you?"

"15, we both are," Annabeth said.

"I'm 21," I stood up and walked over to them.

"We're going to get out of here," I said. "We have to. We can all help each other. I know my parents will send out as search party and it should get here soon. We should signal it with fire. Does that sound okay to you?"

Percy looked at Annabeth then me. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered something into his ear. He cracked a slightly goofy smile and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. They both looked at me and nodded.

"Let's go," Annabeth said.

Percy took her hand and lead us out of the jungle. I wondered how long they had been together. Then I grinned. We would be fine, just fine. A ship would soon come, and we would be rescued. Then, maybe I could find out a little bit more about them. Ahead of me, Percy and Annabeth were both blushing while trying to hold back laughter. Ah, young love…

* * *

**So? What did you think? I kinda didn't give you a lot of details so it's up to your imagination! **

**Question: What is your favorite sport? I'm a competitive swimmer and my favorite stroke is breaststroke! What about you guys? Tell me in a review! Or if you don't play a sport tell me what you do for an after-school activity!**


End file.
